


指轮的顺时针

by quarkocean



Series: 赤山/指轮系列 [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 穿越文。Only for valentine’s day写在前面：厄~其实我也不搞不清楚这是AP还是PA~再重申一遍我最不擅长校园文，真苦手~
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Yamashita Tomohisa
Series: 赤山/指轮系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775800





	指轮的顺时针

5<<<  
如果说那个人在自己心里没留下任何影子是绝对不可能的。

因为赤西回信说见一面吧就见面了的那之后超过七个月之多，山下依然无法忘记关于他的事情，修学的事情自不必多说。高中的情景真的历历在目，[那个时候的我，究竟在干什么啊。。。]

或许很容易想到那句很经典的台词：当一份真挚的感情放在我的面前我没有珍惜。。。。。。如果要加个期限，我希望是一万年。。。

不过残念的是山下智久不是那么煽情的家伙，捏着赤西给他拍的照片，快要捏出印痕。

[主啊。。。]

想再见他一面。

连哈利路亚的音乐都还没响起，妖精已经急着出现在眼前了。

[你是？][你不要再过来，再过来我就报警。]

山下边往后推，妖精显得措手不及，[诶！]

这家伙是呆子啊。妖精如此想到。

[我是带你回去的。]

[回去？到哪里？]

[该说你天然呢还是。。。。。。]

[我是很天然呢还有点蠢呢。。。]

[是啊，是有点蠢。]妖精不经意间说出了自己的真实想法，幸好山下没怎么在意。

[我带你会到过去。]

[真的假的？]

妖精握紧了手中的十字架，

[哈利路亚，CHANCE！]

一道强光忽然射进了视线。

4<<<  
[学长？][睡着了？]

山下感觉有人在拍打自己的肩，原以为身处于梦中。睁开眼睛发现自己实实在在的坐在曾经的教室里，连耳边的喧嚣也如此熟悉。

[学长？]

[厄？koki？]

因为午后的斜阳，视线变得摇摇晃晃，猛然间看到的并不是koki那个标志性的和尚头，而是一个微微低头的少年。

欲言又止。

仁？

[山下同学！]

[到！]

泷泽老师重新扶了下镜框，[拜托你不要在我的课上睡着了。]

[对不起。]

山下用力睁大双眼，其他同学几乎都看着他呢。真的回到学生时代呢，他暗暗欣喜。

[呆子。]隐身的妖精看到了这一幕，微笑着离开。

赤西在死党面前撒了一个不可弥补的慌。

不过，错并不在他。只不过是koki心直口快，原本想表达‘仁一直喜欢山下’一紧张变成了‘仁一直认识山下。’一群人听见到仁认识全校最有名的人，不是装作玩笑就是来几句调侃，把仁弄得不好意思。  
有个人提议道，[下次请山下到我们的教室里来，如何？]

[GOOD IDEA~]剩余的人跟着起哄，仁狠狠瞥了koki一眼，真巴不得机器猫的时光机就在眼前，赶快把指针拨回去，还是说在地上挖个洞钻进去更省力点？

[都是你！别跟着我！]

仁生气的时候最喜欢去天台，小学暗恋的女生不声不响的搬家后，遇到生平第一次失恋的仁爬上自家的房顶大哭一场后，把表白作为最高目标。

为了圆koki的幌子，最终在koki的鼓励下，仁极不好意思的等着山下那边放课的时间，山下一出教室门便拦住了他。

[山下。。。山下君。]

[没关系，你叫我‘山下’也无所谓。]其实山下心里暗自好笑，明明见过面的，还装得生熟不已。自己呢，也要装出不认识的样子。

[我叫赤西。。。赤西。。。]

[赤西？]好奇怪的姓氏。

[仁！]一边看不下去的圣补充道。

[赤西仁？]

[嗯。]

[有事？]

[没什么重要的事，只是想请你明天到我们班来一次就好。]

[二年C组？]

[嗯。]山下不仅答应了，还点头。那并不曾属于的微笑就在眼前，仁反倒感觉不真实了。

[koki，掐我一下。]

[啥？]搞不明白仁到底在想什么，koki使出吃奶的劲扭了仁的后背。

痛！仁大叫了一声，几乎街上所有的人都把视线集中到他们这儿了。

[混蛋，不是叫我掐你的么，到头来还要被你打头，真他妈。。。]koki揉着后脑的大包不情愿的抱怨道。

隔日山下果真来到2年C组的教室门口，懒懒的叫了声JIN-CHAN。所有人不知先看赤西好呢，还是山下。

[那家伙玩真的啊。。。][两个人真的认识啊。。。]如此这般的小声议论在班中传开。

正在擦黑板的仁不明白为什么自己心里复杂的比那些少女还要矫情，不是没表白过么。硬是扭过头去，骂着自己傻瓜傻瓜。

[JIN，不一起回去么。]山下扬过身子。

所有人不敢预料接下去会发生什么。

[JIN。]koki把仁的书包丢过去，[值日我替你。]

[真的吗？]仁拎起书包，快手丢过黑板擦，朝山下走去，临近门口转身说道，[忘了说，今天是有大扫除的。]

[诶！]这回轮到koki想不通了，但是看着他和山下离开的背影倒也相适。

可他对着整个2年组最最最脏的教室，不得不大喊一句：

[赤西是世界上最无赖的混蛋！]

其实这些记忆亦不曾出现在山下的回忆里，是新的。

一路上仁的话很少，最多就是提醒他靠着里侧走，说不定马路上的机车会开到人行道上。而他自己想要多说，却害怕暴露了真相。

[NE，是赤西同学么。]

两人一同回头，居然是泷泽。

跟踪狂啊！

山下暗自不爽，想着一走到转角就先说话的，酝酿好的情绪全被泷泽打乱了。

[泷泽老师？]

[啊，赤西同学能帮我一个忙么？]

[厄？]

[我这里有几份资料要查，可是接下去学校还有事，能请你帮忙查么？]

[噢，好。]

山下心里‘诶——’看向仁，想这家伙什么时候会装好人了。(人家一直是好人>-<)

[明天放在我的办公桌上就可以了。]

[酱，不打搅你们两人。]

[喂，大头你说清楚。]山下准备追上去，仁还在身边才作罢。

[说什么学校有事，根本就是去联谊。]

仁看着略显生气的山下，虽不知他的话有何意。

能够注视着就足够幸福了。

3<<<  
[NE，我说为什么要查痔疮这种无聊的东西？]山下拿过仁的笔记本，仁的字迹是典型的男生笔迹，歪歪斜斜的，也许会被别人称为可爱。

[泷泽老师在纸条上写的啊。。。。。。]仁把纸条递了过去，他现在有些后悔，没向koki请教怎么去流利的交谈。和自己喜欢的人在一起总是会有些紧张大舌头，不是吗？

[泷泽那家伙把我们耍了。]

字条上剩余的词汇是：希腊古建筑，现代汽车工业。。。。。。跳跃性极大的词，再说泷泽不是教数学的么。

听完山下的解释后，仁懒懒的应道。

[接下去做什么？]

山下摸摸口袋，庆幸在回到过去前口袋里随便放了几枚硬币。

[我请你吃烤肉吧。]

[诶？]

即使回到现实后，山下也没能知道。其实，仁对煎烤食物非常敏感，原因是小时候不愉快的阴影一直影响着。

仁看着沾满酱汁的烤肉，满心厌恶。瞥了眼山下，眼睛里kirakira，好像说很好吃的样子。

[我 开 动 了↓ ↓ ↓ ]

仁觉得自己都快死掉了，烤肉离自己还有一公分的距离，他有权拒吃。

[仁你怎么啦？酱汁不够吗？]说罢，山下重新帮仁淋了酱。

[我。。。开动了。]终于一口气把肉片吞入食道，不，用滑入食道形容更合适。舌头几乎感觉不到味道，再喝了一大口汽水把讨厌的味道驱走。

[好吃吧。]山下马上问道。

本来赤西想摇头，但是一口气喝了太多汽水，打了嗝，看上去就像点头。

[果然。]山下开心地说道，[那请你多吃一点吧。]

Oh NO！NO！NO！

仁不记得是怎么回去的，仿佛是美美的睡了一觉，从香甜的梦中依依不舍醒来。

[你醒啦。]

山下？那这是谁的家？

[我在哪里？]

[你自己的家啊？]

[厄？]怎么看着都像你家？！

赤西的礼保忽然听到楼上从哥哥房间里传来的惨叫。

迄今为止，遇见的都是回忆里不曾有的记忆，虽然努力尝试去改变，可一个人的力量太单薄了。

就算自己主动去做什么，也是不可能的吧。

这时妖精出现在半泄气的山下面前。

[喂，你是不是准备放弃了？]

[算是吧。我和他好像只能作朋友。]

赤西笨就不管了，山下你被他传染了啊。赤西多喜欢你居然没看出来，笨死了。妖精原本想这么说，然而他并没有说出口。

[那么我带你回去吧。]

[啊？]

明知无法改变结局，山下还是想留在这段架空的过去时光。

至少也要和仁。。。。。。

[好吧，我给你一周。]

为什么人类如此希望回到过去？妖精嘴中轻轻念道，便消失在空气的彩虹光晕下了。

2<<<  
后来，山下路过2年C组的事经过一波一波的宣传，全校皆知。

不过那并不代表什么，随着时间的冲击，曾是浓烈的色彩也终将被洗练，变成淡淡的影子。至多在心上留下痕迹。

依旧保持着断断续续的往来，走廊路过时不会在避讳打招呼。体育馆、底楼的食堂，限量卖热巧克力的小卖部，能看到山下，JIN会多驻足一会，并不确定那是心底什么力量的驱使。如果有心，一天可以碰上二十几回，没有心思也就七八次。不曾觉得很故意。许多年之后再回忆，一定会笑话这样的自己。

可是赤西不后悔，哪怕最后被定义成单恋也好，也是极致。

修学前，赤西所在的足球社决定和外校的社团来场比赛。

比赛前一天，仁居然发烧了。koki去探望时，仁陷在大床里，像个大宝宝似的，脸上耷拉着一只口罩。

[放心，你的病菌我没问题。]

Koki放下煮好的姜汤，母上大人提醒说趁热喝才有效果好。可是仁这副样子连嘴巴都张不开。Koki帮他换了冰贴，重新量了温度，有下降的趋势。

[病成这样，明天还去比赛？]

喉咙干燥得说不出话的赤西拼命点头，却不想脑袋晃过之后疼得不行。

[BAKA。][我知道你想去看山下吧，自己身体更要紧啊。]

[。。。。。。快点把姜汤喝完。]

仁那个不太好使的小脑袋突然瓜里飞快地思考着，若喝完这汤身体立即复原，明天就能正式上场了，意味着可以看到山下了。。。。。。便使出劲捧起koki手中的大碗，咕噜咕噜一口气全喝完。

[BA。。。。。。]koki正要把那两个音节说出口，只吐了第一个音。

谁说过的？

陷入恋爱的家伙都是傻瓜。

托koki姜汤的福，第二天体温基本正常，只是有时会头晕。仁好不容易争取到了前锋位置，心默默想到，  
最后一场比赛，最后一次穿11号队服。都是最后一次，不可能再重来。所以自己要用尽全力，踢好这场比赛。

[踢不下去别给我死撑，回来休息！]上场前，koki狠狠地说了一句，其实是非常温暖的字句。

不消说，赤西一上场就和队友配合完美，攻势极其强势。才十多分钟，就令对手有些招架不住了。又过了十多分钟，打入了第一粒进球。

这还是里中学院同外校进行足球比赛的第一百粒进球，呵呵，在这里没有任何意义>—<

对方接连换了几名队员才改变了场上的局面，上半场快结束时，球被踢入了里中一边的球门。

不知是不是因为没看到山下，一开始踢得很high的仁渐渐压低了气势，好几次都给了对手机会，幸好身边有队友才没被轻易破门。

虽然没有人责怪他，然而就连koki也感到不妙了。

山下死命往足球场赶。

参加完社团后，同社的人问他去不去看球赛。他的记忆这时才瞬间复原，仁不就是足球社的么。

三年前，同样的情境，仁鼓起勇气问他要不要去看球赛，当时木知木觉的他随口答应了，但没有去。

这样的事足够后悔一辈子了！！！

山下也没想到自己所在的教室居然是离球场最远的那个，他撒开腿跑，压根不见球场的影子。

[JIN！]才看到绿茵地一点点的山下忍不住大喊。

[山下？]正准备接任意球的JIN根本不去在意别的，远远的竟是山下。

[你来了？]仁走到场边。

[嗯。。。因为你有球赛啊。]

[谢谢，你能来看。。。。。。]

[啊！仁！]

没等仁说完，飞来的足球结结实实打到他的头。

命运作弄，山下想。

赤西慢慢倒在了山下的怀里，他拖着他沉重的身体大叫道，

[快 来 人！]

[慢着，]

[妖精？]

[你怎么来了？]

1<<<  
。。。。。。 。。。。。。  
没想到三年后相见的地点居然是在医院。

现实真的被改写了。

山下趁仁昏睡过去时，轻轻吻了他的额前。即使还没确定交往的关系，这份紧张的心情依旧在他的心里横冲直撞。

他睁开眼睛，意识清楚。

视线的一角，山下趴在床沿边睡觉。或许动作太大，他一下子就醒了。

[你是。。。山下？]

[对啊。]

[我怎么会在这里？]

[JIN你刚才差点被车撞，摔了一大跤，不过医生说没事了。]

[厄，我想问的不是这个。。。。。。]

山下伸出手赌仁的在唇边，微笑着摇了摇头。

JIN，把这次当成我们重新相遇的礼物吧，  
以及重新开始的理由。

我不会再回到过去了。

天空里填充着美好的奇迹。

0<<<

难道你不知道吗？

指轮的顺时针已经开始悄悄转动了❤

END  
2008-2-8


End file.
